eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Fury Epic Weapon Timeline
Starter - Darklight Woods #Walk by a mutilated deer ( 191.37, -43.61, 167.14 ) ::- offers quest 85 Investigate the death. #Head to the wanderlust fair and talk to everyone, especially torbus finlow (191.37,-43.61,167.14). he tells you to go to the shadow oak #Go to the camp nearest neriak. you will see an orange circle on your map, book over a ladies head. talk to her and get update #Head to the shadow oak in the northwest of the zone. #Go up to the top of the Oak till you see a green barier - then talk to the guy in the room, Atalika (444,-24,-296). he will give you access past the green barrier. #Go past the green barrier to the REAL top, talk to the npc there, and she gives you next quest and a chokdai mask. Next Steps Unknown Quest Name - Kylong Plains #Head to kylong plains, fly up to the jarsath wastes post. Head just a tiny bit east, as if you were starting to run to chardock. on your left you will see a bunch of chokdai against rocks, speak to the knowing chokdai who will tell you to put on your mask. #Put on mask on for update (if you put it on prior rightclick and cancel it in your buff window and re-apply) #He tells you to kill 10 wurms and 10 broken toe goblins, who are right near there. #Next he tells you to hunt with the pack for poachers. #There are 3 chokda standing next to each other in front of each other right in front of him before the road. hail them one at a time, until you have 3 pack member updates. #Head east up the road, there will be a group of 3 dizok poachers. if they are not there, then wait for respawn <20 mins. kill them with the pack. #Go back to the knowing chokdai #He tells you to destroy your pack mentality. there is a mean assed 80^^ (was a 83^^ for me) standing about 15 meters east of the knowing chokdai. he is tough to solo....i suggest root, nuke, heal, cure trauma, rinse repeat....and expect to die at least once trying. don't engage the mob without rooting first, don't use dots, just lightning bolt and stormshower. get your update, he gives you a cockatrice mask and the third quest (Note: with 3 furys in a group, we killed and got update. #Harvest Rock (Respawns every 5-10 mins) Unknown Quest Name - Fens #Head to Fens, go to 417, -99, 867. #Talk to sharp stonebeak, #Kill green nathasarian stonebeaks for juveniles (15) #Kill 3 pairs of beta stonebeaks (the paired cockatrices) #Go to nest by fishmen and click it, kill the named that pops #Go back to sharp stonebeak #Kill alfa stonebeak #Get rock (Respawns every 5-10 minutes) Unknown Quest Name - Kunzar Jungle #Go to Kunzar Jungle. -605, -40, 276 put on mask talk to keen raptor #Kill anxious iksar -524.23, -41.94, 437.78. #Then kill 5 Iksar villagers #Then find barrels of meat around the gazebo (on respawn timers) #Talk to keen raptor again #Kill inner stalker raptor right near him #Grab rock Unknown Quest Name - Jarsath Wastes #Go to JW to -854.84, -119.22, -567.43 and use mask. #Talk to a wise rhino -681.11, -128.59, -622.39 #Kill 10 razorfangs and 3 sick rhinos. #Right click 4 Rhino Calves -624.75, -117.75, -540.76 Bring baby rhinos to 697.00, -44.10, 786.15. #Go back to wise rhino #Kill Survival Instinct (bring friends I could not solo him call me gimp if you want) #Grab rock. Time to Head back to Darklight #Go back to Darklight wood 445, -8, -267 #Get quest go to Fens Olieopp -1,207.00, -90.69, 633.64 #Go to Eastern Pens -1881, -47, 993 #Kill 2 Rilissian elite Slavers #Go back to Fens to get book. #Scimitar is in Sebilis: 125.62, 8.00, 212.17. Staircase is next left after officer's quarters. Room upstairs has the scimitar as selectable weapon. #Gnome is Gimble Tinkerton in Steamfont -1094, 144, 1101. Edits by people that can't format it should go here.. click edit to the side --->